


Fragmented Memories: The Encounter

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Post Re:Mind, Suicidal Thoughts, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: An encounter that takes place before Kairi remembers her final memory.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	Fragmented Memories: The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is tied to a thread on my twitter: BanaAppleWaffle
> 
> At the time that this is posted, it should be the pinned tweet. I recommend reading the whole thing before this because I talk about the whole reason as to though why this fic takes place they way it does.

Kairi was tired. Fighting the Xehanort from her childhood was a strenuous challenge. Although he wasn’t as powerful as he was during the Keyblade War, he was still a tough opponent. 

Exiting through the light, she stumbled back into the land of sea and sky. She'd been in this place for so long… or maybe not long enough. She still hadn’t found a clue about Sora. Actually, she hadn’t seen a glimpse of Sora— or Riku for that matter since she started these trails. Was it because the memories she shared with them didn’t need to be fixed? Then what about Naminé? Why did she sometimes appear in this safe place? Could it be their connection or something more? 

Slowly, her eyes leave her reflection and up to… 

Riku.

Riku was here.

What was he doing  _ here _ ?

She shook her head. The only  _ real  _ person here was her. He had to be a figment of her memories. She pushed past him, feeling his eyes on her form.

“So you’re just going to ignore me?” There’s no malice, just exhaustion. 

She squared her shoulders then faced him. “Riku… you’re real…”

“Yeah… what is this place?”

They talk— ten feet from each other, neither attempting to move closer. Her shoulders shag with every new sentence. Just him standing there reminded her about everything that happened. “It’s all my fault.”

“You’re right it is.” It came out so quick that Kairi thought she had imagined it but the glare that Riku sent her was so cold she involuntarily shivered. 

“Excuse me?” She asked, shock lacing her tone. She knew she was the problem and he had every right to be mad at her. She just couldn’t believe he actually verbalized. 

Her brows furrowed, watching as his eye color flickered from palm leaf green to a bright shade of orchid. “I said you’re right. You are the reason Sora’s gone.” Venom lacing every word.

“And I feel horrible—“

“And all you’ve done is sleep and deal with your own problems instead of looking for a way to find him.”

“Riku, I—“

“Shut up!” He snarled, eyes flickering once more. Lingering on the forgin color longer than before. “This never would have happened if you never showed up on the island.” He paused, then all but snarled. She could have sworn she saw fangs. “I wish you drowned in the ocean.” 

The silence was deafening. 

He wished she would have drowned? 

...

Maybe she should have. If she never was found none of this would have happened and Sora would still be here. Not her.

She doesn’t deserve it. 

“You’re right.” She summoned her keyblade, taking the new stance she’d adopted on this journey. “So put an end to me.”

Riku stayed silent, purple stare piercing through her soul. 

“If you really think I should’ve drowned then fight me!” She lunged for him. Metal meeting metal as he summoned his own blade to block her strike. “Fight me, you bastard!”

She knew she wouldn’t win. He was a master and she was... nothing. He wasn’t really trying though either. Her vision blurred from the tears and she dropped her Keyblade, it disappeared a flurry of flower petals. She dropped to her knees as she held herself tightly. 

_ “Just kill me!”  _

Silence. 

“I don’t want to live anymore! Not knowing that I did all of this! I can’t! It hurts too much!” She clawed at her chest, wishing to separate her heart from her body. 

A few more tense seconds passed before her hands were roughly yanked away and were replaced by the warmth of Riku’s chest as he embraced her tightly. 

She could feel him. His heart. She could feel the sadness he felt when Sora faded. Then the determination to find him. When he looked over her sleeping form the first time, she could feel another pang of sadness. A flash of Sora sleeping in a pod. Then slowly as the year went by sadness became anger, anger became jealousy and that all became disgust. Disgust that he felt toward himself, for harboring such negative emotions. Which is what she felt now, rolling off of him in waves. 

This wasn’t the Riku she knew. 

And he knew it too. 

Slowly, she lifted her hand to grasp the back of his jacket, clinging tightly. As if he would suddenly disappear into flurries of light. 

Then, she let it all out. 

And so did he. 

Eyes dry of tears, checks itchy from irritation and throats raw from strain, the two simply stay in the other’s embrace. 

Until finally she spoke. 

“He didn’t deserve any of this.” 

Riku held her tighter. “We didn’t deserve this.” 

She chose not to respond and instead turned her face into her neck. Taking in the solace of finally being back in her best friend’s arms. 

No longer did they have to push forward alone. They would find him together. 

But before that...

“I still have one more memory to remember. Will you be there when I wake up?”

“I promise.”

Which is exactly where she found him when she woke from her year long slumber. In front of her with his hand outstretched, waiting for her to delicately place her own atop of his.

* * *

_ “I will not make promises anymore, those things are for pleasing somebody.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a fic like this since I saw the ending of KH3 and Re:Mind just made me want it harder. Now finally, through a roundabout way, I've written it. It's a lot but not as angsty as I though it would be.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Also, 
> 
> There's a reason this is titled the way it is...
> 
> I'm not saying anything but maybe.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
